S4 League Wiki
Welcome to S4 League Wiki The wiki about S4 League that since August 2008. ; Basic Contents * The Basics * Weapons * Skills * Maps * Clothes * Game Modes * Characters ;Advanced Sections * eSper Chip * Capsules * New Fumbi Shop * Player Level * Ranking S4 League (Korean: S4리그) is a third person shooter multiplayer game developed by Pentavision and published by Neowiz Games in 2007. The Korean server hosted by Pmang, Europe and North America server hosted by Alaplaya and Southeast Asia server is hosted by AsiaSoft. More... Nominate or vote for the next featured article here ;November 23rd, 2011 *The Card Collection System has now officially released. *New type of Capsule, PEN Capsule are now available at AP Shop. *New sets, Marine Boy & Mechanic Girl are also available at AP Shop along with the G's Capsule version. *The Coupon Shop has been removed. Players now can spend their Coupons at the Random Shop. *Buy stack of 7, 15 or 30 G's Capsules and receive 3, 8 or 18 capsules for free. **Also, spending AP for the first time and receive 20 PEN Capsules 900 for free. *More information see here. ;November 9th, 2011 *Winter Bear Set & Sweet Bear Capsules are now at AP Shop. *Rescue Guns are now available in the Shop. **In addition to the Rescue Gun, the DJ Rescue Gun, a force pack version of the Rescue Gun, is now available as a G capsule. *For every 20,000 AP spent in a single day, you can choose from 1 of 4 capsules and gain 20 of that capsule. See here for more details. *First Time AP Spender Event is in progress. Buy an AP item for the first time and you'll receive 20 Dark Lightning costume capsules for free, namely 10 G's Lilith capsules for females and 10 G's Rebellious capsules for males. *Mission X2 Event is in progress. Missions give double the reward when completed. *An PEN/EXP Event will be held from Novmember 18th to the 20th ;June 29th, 2011/IT'S TIME FOR AN OVERHAUL! :Wiki Overhaul is in progress. We encourage that all players from S4 League that use the wiki to help redo all the pages and make them look presentable as well as making them look like they were professionally done. Spread the word and help make S4 League Wiki the best it can be. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. News plain date News 300px Season 2 - Iron Eyes trailer __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse